A rose deeper than thorns
by Potassium Flouride
Summary: slight lang. KurB Murama has been stuck in a depression and only wants to see Botan but what happens when she is depressed also


A Rose Deeper than Thorns  
  
second story of the "I-am-bored-durring-class-so-what-the-heck-why-dont-I- right-A-story" series  
  
Ok yall may know me better on my conjoined sn with Val: Hikibouyyh43, hm? herd about us. oh well didnt think so  
  
Disclaimer: well if I told you then Ill be braking the thieves honor code so their! i uh oops. (sry dense people, no offense if ya dont get it hehehehe! I am surprised I got it)  
  
Kuramas POV  
  
angst/romance:  
  
here we go:  
  
one last time:  
  
Ok:  
  
~_~_~_~_~_~__~_~_~_~__~_~_~_~_~__~  
  
Finally the day I dread the most came. It came harder and more sudden than I had expected. I quickly drowned in my depression.  
  
Family and friends came to me trying to help me but they could not.  
  
They do not know how horrible I really felt, how devistated I really was. Not even Shiori's husband could get me to eat.  
  
Shiori had died and now I have no one left in this pitiful existence. The thing I regret most was that I never got to tell her about Yoko.  
  
It has been exactly five days.  
  
Five days since the funeral, her funeral, her death.  
  
You could tell I had lost weight. My usual sweet aroma of rosses had vanished in replace of a smell similar to gym socks. My long elagent hair was tossed every which way.  
  
It was easy to tell I hadn't slept, ate, or gotten out of my bed since her funeral.  
  
My fan club came to see me, only putting me further into sorrow. Everyone I had ever known came to cheer me up.  
  
But the one person I wanted most, never did.  
  
I think she is mad at herself for taking my mother from me. I think she blames herselffor mothers death. I think she blames herself for my horrible state.  
  
In truth I do not blame her, it is after all her job, and I would rather have her ferry my mother soul; knowing my mother is in safe hands.  
  
You do know it does get borring walloping in sorrow, It really does.  
  
I have made countless lists in my mind, it is about all I can do laying here. How much weight I have lost, is one for example, How many lists i have, and all the reasons I love Botan.  
  
I truely wish I was not in a depression but I just cant seem to find happiness.  
  
I took the picture of Botan off of my desk and just stared at it. I truely worship her...  
  
Sometime I can find my friends so ignorant and idiotic. Yusuke had walked in while I was looking at Botans picture. He stood at the door watching me and then left thinking I hadnt noticed him.  
  
Yusuke is a good guy, he likes to help ones in need. Most people think him as a bully but in truth he is but he is a caring bully.  
  
Another very misunderstood yokai is my best friend Hiei. Yes he may look pure evil on the outside but he has a heart of a rose or a dragon, which ever way you would like.  
  
I felt his presence at the window. "Won't even open the window for your best friend, loosing your manners, hn?" Hiei smirked,  
  
I did not awnser, just sat there looking at Botans picture.  
  
"Not talking?" he asked, he then noticed Botans picture in my hand "You do know your ferry onna has been crying since she figured out about your condition. People have been trying to comfort her left and right"  
  
I froze... err... my insides froze, my heart froze.  
  
Because of me! It is always because of me! People die becuase of me! People cry because of me!  
  
I got up, I think I am going crazy, no, I know I am going crazy.  
  
I took the rose embeded in my hair. It wiltered, I had let it die also.  
  
I took my rose and opened the window.  
  
"Here!" I said giving my rose, my weapon to Hiei. I pointed to it,  
  
"This is what I am and this is what I have become, nothing more, nothing less. Take it! Do what you may with it"  
  
He looked shocked "No Kurama! Dont you dare think of it. It is lower than pond scum Kurama![1]"  
  
I smiled. He cared. The only one who ever cared besides okaasan[2]. My insides twitched at the thought of my precious Okaasan.  
  
He reculently took it and tried to stuff it in his hair but it did not work. I chuckled as he failed. He left.  
  
Left me alone.  
  
And that is what I will always be; alone.  
  
You must think I am not alone because U have friends; but what your wrong what is friends with out love.  
  
What is life with out love. Not a good life.  
  
I feel bad for the demons who never expierienced love, demons like me.  
  
Yusuke had returned.  
  
"Are you going to get off your lazy ass or just mop?" Yusuke yelled at me, in return I turned my body opposite the door.  
  
His tone was softer now "Theres a girl. A girl who loves you, who is tearing herself up because she thinks it is her fault."  
  
I laid there recalling every word he said.  
  
Could he be talking about Botan?  
  
Yusuke left my room. only to return with a struggiling Botan.  
  
I turned to look at her beautiful features but my eyes widened to what met my eyes. Her blue hair disleaved, her purple eyes know dulled with pink, her silky skin rough, and her clothing...  
  
the same clothing she wore at the funeral.  
  
It became to hard to look at her, tears threatened to fall at what I had did to her.  
  
"Botan" I choked,  
  
She made no effort to comprehend what I said.  
  
"Im SORRY!" She yelled suddenly "Im sorry, I hade to take your mother away, just dont hate me"  
  
I hissed at her "I never hated you"  
  
I got up off my bed "I will never hate you"  
  
I walked towards her " I am glad you were the one that ferried my mothers soul"  
  
I took her chin in my hand and made her look at me "look what I have done to you"  
  
I dropped my hand. Surprised that she had caught it and returned it to her cheel.  
  
"No" she said lightly "You deserve every inch of me; you worked hard. Your not alone Kurama. You are loved by me, Hiei, Yusuke, Keiko, Shizuru, and Koenma[3]. But I hope my love is special to you"  
  
I smiled the only true smile I had wore since a long time. I tried to say I love you to her but the words did not seem strong enough.  
  
So I kissed her with all the passion mustered inside of me.  
  
She broke away and leaned towards my ear "I love you too"  
  
She had gotten my message, impresive.  
  
"You stink, take a sower!" she smiled.  
  
I chuckled, this is the Botan I knew.  
  
"You stink also" I said to her.  
  
Her eyes widened and blushed in emarresment.  
  
We heard an aww comming from behind us; it was Yusuke.  
  
"Hey Kurama Look! All your roses are..."  
  
Beuatiful  
  
~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~  
  
The end  
  
like  
  
good or not well review  
  
1. Hiei thinks Kurama is going to commit suicide, which Kurama was indeed thinking about  
  
2. it means mother for all you who dont know  
  
3. I left out Kuwabara for a reason. Guess you Kuwabara haters (err no offese Kuwa lovers) 


End file.
